1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of magnetic information storage equipment more particularly of the type used in micro and mini computers. The invention is particularly concerned with the movable carried utilized in this type of equipment which carries a button that has mounted in it a magnetic slider head having a magnetic gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,876 and 4,170,146 relate to equipment of the type in which information is magnetically stored on a flexible disc. This type of equipment embodies a movable carriage which supports or carries a button which in turn carries a magnetic slider head having a magnetic gap which contacts the record on which the information is magnetically stored.
Equipments or apparatuses of the type shown in the said patents is primarily utilized in mini computers and micro computers.
The carriage which carries the button and the magnetic gap may be manufactured or fabricated as a separate component or subcomponent and marketed as such for assembly with other apparatus by a vendor.
The movable carriage, as stated, is assembled in the apparatus which includes the drive for the flexible record. In this apparatus the carriage with the button and magnetic gap are moved with precision relative to the tracks in the record which carry the stored magnetic information. The button carrying the magnetic slider head and the magnetic gap has to be accurately oriented in position with reference to the carriage which moves it with respect to the disc record. The prior art has lacked tooling or related apparatus and methods or techniques for assembling the button and the magnetic slider head in or with respect to the carriage in oriented position. The difficulty stems from the fact that the magnetic gap and the magnetic slider head has to be oriented in terms of azimuth, track to track relationship, and with respect to indexing. The prior art is lacking in technology for accomplishing the precision assembly of the button and the magnetic gap in the carriage.
The herein invention, an exemplary form of which is described in detail, has been evolved in order to meet these unfilled needs of the prior art.